snafurpfandomcom-20200213-history
Monday
Name: '''Monday '''Age: 14 Gender: Male Type: Human Appearance: '4 feet, 9 inches tall. 120 pounds. Monday has blonde curly hair, blue eyes, and wears a multitude of watches about his person, from digital, analog, archaic, and other bizarre types undefined. Specifically, these time pieces run down both his arms, his ankles, and strap loose and haphazardly around his body by means of chains and wire. At first glance, it'd seem these act as a restraint, but he still maintains a full range of motion, possible by only the greatest of observation; not a single sway or rhythm of their bulk is unaccounted for, allowing for movement in spite of the said. Amongst all this, he wears a amber home-sewn sweater with a chartreuse mantle over. Beneath this mantle, and sweater yet, lie even more watches strapped about. Some would say Monday's quite blingizzle. '''Personality: '''Monday's attitude depends on the day of the week, in the literal sense. Obsessed by astrology and fate, he abides by the Zodiac, Lunar cycles, Planetary positions, and, most notably, the day of the week. However, all these disciplines require one to know their birthdate, which Monday knows not. Without this knowledge, his astral outlook resets everyday, as though he were born that very moment. He looks to his clocks to determine his actions and motives, and not his own only; he'll act in a manner so that the preordained destiny of others are realized to their fruition. Should he know the birthdate of any person, and they act against thier horoscope, Monday will act to correct this "imbalance" with extreme prejudice. '''Likes: ' *Time. *Order. *Birthdays. *Caramel. *Machines. '''Dislikes: *Unpredictability. *Messiness. *Half-Birthdays. Ailments: Subject is irrational and extremely bipolar. Seemingly acts at random, though in spite of this, Dr. Crooked can accurately predict his behavior. Also, has a dependency upon the concept of time. Faculty members who attempt to confiscate his time pieces risk losing their lives. Every Wednesday since his capture, the subject has attempted to break free, and extreme efforts must be made to contain him until Friday, when the subject is far more manageable. Finally, the subject has the compulsive desire to learn the birthdays of others. Special Abilities: '''One of the watches Monday wields has a heavy blade projecting from its chassis. The Astrarium is composed of the blade and timepiece, which together weight an in at 80 kilograms; the weight is centered about the watch face, so as swinging this monster is made relatively easy. Also, the clock itself depicts several things, among which, are the time, positions of astrological bodies, the lunar cycle, the calender year, and finally the life span of the universe. '''History/Fairytale: Monday's child is fair of face. '' ''Tuesday's child is full of grace. '' ''Wednesday's child is full of woe. '' ''Thursday's child has far to go. '' ''Friday's child is loving and giving. Saturday's child works hard for a living, But the child who is born on the Sabbath Day Is bonny and blithe and good and gay. RP Details: *'RP:' Everafter: A Tale That Never Was *'''Creator/Player: '''Clairvoire Category:Characters Category:Everafter Characters